


Groceries

by dragonsofmyheart



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cereal, Make of it what you will, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsofmyheart/pseuds/dragonsofmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow healed Spike's back, and he spent the night. Idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groceries

Willow awoke to a bright red light in her eyes. As her vision focused she realized it was the alarm clock.  
"One pm?" She whispered to herself. Oops. Oh well, too late to go to school now. She rolled over and came face to face with Spike. She bit her lip to keep from screaming and waking the sleeping vamp, maybe she could just- he shifted slightly and she slipped out. Willow watched as he groaned and rolled over, seemingly searching for something; groping at the sheets and whining softly. She decided to let him sleep and maybe get something to eat. The butchers shop opened at 8 and she decided to pay a visit.  
Spike woke up when she shut the door. He waited until he heard the car start to get up, placing both feet firmly on the hardwood and trying to stand. It took a bit of effort and Spike still had to brace himself on the wall, but he made it. Shuffling to the door he grabbed a note off it and read the small handwriting aloud  
"Gone for food, back in an hour. Curtains are closed. Willow" Spike stuffed the note into his pocket, choosing to explore the house rather than wait around for Willow to get home. The room obviously wasn't Willow's as it didn't carry her scent or show any sign of recent use; must be those parents he heard about the night before. Softly cursing them under his breath, he turned to the stairs. They were ornately decorated and steep as hell. "Well, if I'm gonna work these legs again I'll have to do a bit of PT." He began the ascent.  
After what seemed like hours, Spike finally reached the top of the steps and opened the nearest door. Bathroom. He moved to the next. Guest room? The next. Her room. He slowly opened the door further and crept inside, careful not to disturb anything. The room was plain; blue walls, freshly painted if the smell was anything to go by, a queen sized bed with grey comforter, wardrobe, large creepy chest, balcony, window -wait- large creepy chest? Spike tottered over to the strange box and noticed a lock, nothing he couldn't fix with a crowbar or perhaps a really good adrenaline boost... No, can't do that, Willow would know I was here. "Speaking of which" Spike had picked up the rumble of tires on asphalt and realized Willow was almost home. He quickly scrambled out of her room and down the stairs, nearly breaking his back again in the process and flopped down on the bed just as Willow's key entered the lock.  
"Spike, I'm home! I brought food for both of us, grocery store for me and hospital for you! I know its not super ethical to steal from hospitals, but I figured human blood would heal you faster and its not like they don't have enough to go around and now I'm gonna stop talking because these groceries are heavy and you're probably asleep!" He heard a loud bang in the kitchen followed by a string of words that would make Angelus blush.  
Willow had apparently begun unpacking and if Spike wanted to stay out of the sunlight and in this house, he should probably help.  
Pulling himself off the bed once more, Spike shuffled into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe waiting to scare the redhead.  
"Morning Spike" he jumped and whirled around to find the woman in question right behind him, smirking.  
"May I help you?" She asked innocently.  
"I was uh..gonna ask the same thing" He gestured to the bags of groceries and blood. She looked confused for a moment, searched his face, and smiled.  
"Yea, these go in the fridge" she grabbed 2 bags, setting them aside. "These go in cabinets" she slid 3 bags towards the aforementioned cabinets. "And this" she picked up a smaller white paper bag "is yours" His nostrils flared, smelling the blood and he reached for it but Willow held it out of the way. "Not until we're finished." She spun around and set the bag on top of the fridge. Spike knew he could easily reach the bag but decided to play along.  
He pouted at her and began opening cabinets and unloading the bags into them. There were a lot of canned goods and cereal seemed to be a theme. Spike had never had cereal before; turning to Willow he shook a brightly colored box and raised an eyebrow. She nodded and grabbed two bowls and spoons. The milk was already out, having yet to be put away. Spike easily ripped open the box and poured the green and red O's into the bowls followed by the milk. Willow grabbed one of the bowls and tossed him a spoon. The cereal was sort of cinnamon-y and had another strong flavor that reminded him of apples, but had been ruined by all the processing. It was good though and he finished the bowl, licking his lips. Willow finished hers quickly and put away the bowls and cereal.  
When the groceries were finished, Willow grabbed a mug and warmed up some of the blood. Spike sat on the counter, swinging his legs and singing along softly to the radio he had discovered in a cabinet. It had taken forever to find a decent station, and the sound quality wasn't great but it was good music. Willow leaned against the counter across from him, her eyes were closed so he studied her.  
Her eyes he had noticed before, they carried dark bruises under them. Her shoulders were always slightly slumped, as if she bore the weight of the world upon them. Her clothes were always dark, the more colorful ones were always accented with a dark jumper or pair of jeans. Every day she wore that oh-so familiar jacket. No matter how hard he tried, Spike couldn't remember where he had seen it before... The microwave beeped and Spike was pulled from his reverie by the scent of warm blood. He pushed himself off the counter and accepted the mug Willow passed to him.

The sun had set and Spike was supposed to be home so Angelus could pick on him. 'Wait a minute, my legs work now, I don't have to take that shit anym- Oh- new plan... Oh yes, very clever, the bastard won't know what hit him... He thinks I'm still crippled, this gives me the advantage...' Spike imagined the look on 'Gelus' face... Oh yes, this was gonna be good.  
"Before I go luv, would you mind gettin my chair? I don't know where you've stashed it." He called to Willow, who was storing his blood in the kitchen for later use.  
"Why? Your legs work fine, and if you want to be disabled again I can certainly-" "That's not what I meant! Angie still thinks I'm out two legs and I'd like to keep the advantage." He could hear her shuffling around with something, and she pulled out the folded chair and rolled it to him.  
"Goodnight Spike. Go home."  
"Nice to see you too, ducks."

She just rolled her eyes and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> \\\\\\\\\


End file.
